The present invention relates to a tool for stripping the insulation from electrical conductors, comprising two blades which are movable toward each other for cutting the insulation of the conductor.
Tools for stripping the insulation from electrical conductors are known, but the design of such tools is usually rather complicated, and therefore the production of the tools is expensive. The tools, which are usually operated with compressed air, are suitable only for certain serial operations in large production plants in which full use is made of the capacity of the tools and in which more than 1000 stripping operations are to be performed per hour. The purchase of a tool of this type is usually not advantageous for small shops in view of economic considerations.
The goal of the present invention is to create a stripping tool of simple design so that the tool can be produced at low cost and hence can be employed also by small shops or in do-it-yourself work.